Nada es tan sencillo
by Dulce Agonia
Summary: Kayla esta enamorada de Lyss, pero ella no entiende sus sentimientos y odia sentirse así. Candy llegará para ayudarla y alegrar su oscura vida. A su vez, Candy, esta enamorada de Armin pero no quiere hacer nada debido a Iris. Un Lyss más oscuro y cruel con mi protagonista Gótica, un Armin más atrevido y distraído con mi protagonista rosa. Todo puede pasar en el último año.
1. Chapter 1 Part A

Holas muchas. Este fanfiction tendrá capítulos divididos en parte A y B, porque son muuuy largos XD

El despertador se estrelló contra el suelo, luego de que Kayla Donnoban lo lanzara lejos.

Luego de repetidos quejidos y de sostenerse continuamente la cabeza con las manos el sonido de "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga le advirtió que la estaban llamando. Para aumentar mas su jaqueca Alexy saludo del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - Respondió de manera grosera observando con recelo los diminutos pedazos de su décimo despertador... Imaginen que pasó con los otros nueve.

- Yah~ ¿Por qué la violencia?

Esa voz no era la de Alexy... Sin embargo le irritaba de la misma forma.

Observó el calendario aun dudando de donde se encontraba. Estaba en su departamento. Su exageradamente desordenado departamento, ¿Quién dice que las mujeres son más ordenadas que los hombres? Las paredes pintadas de un negro color con diversos posters de bandas como Los Rolling Stones, The Pretty Reckless, My Chemical Romance y algunos de The Beatles. El cómodo colchón donde despertó yacía en el frío suelo de madera, con un par de frazadas a juego con la pared y almohadas con quemaduras de cigarrillo.

El calendario, que con esfuerzo, Lyssandro logró que colocara sobre la mesa de la laptop, marcaba el 12 de marzo.

- ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase! ¡El primer día! Eres increíble... -No podía ver la risa victoriosa del de cabellos azabaches, sin embargo tenía la certeza de que estaba ahí.

- ¡Agh! Lastimas mis pobres oídos... ¿Quién demonios te dijo que tengo la intención de ir?

- Mmm... ¿Kan? ¿Ken? ¡Kentin! - Al parecer no recordaba su nombre - Kentin regresa hoy de su servicio militar...

_Estúpido Armin... _Pensó, no le dejaría salirse con la suya no llegaría tarde y con una resaca de magnitudes bíblicas el primer día de clases, sin mencionar las enormes ojeras negras que poseía.

- Tendrás que buscar un mejor argumento -Se tapó el rostro con la almohada-, y nada de "Quiero ver a mi linda amiga"... No va a funcionar.

Una linda risita se oyó del otro lado de la línea. Seguido de un "¡Lo Intente! Traeré a al plan b." el cual consistió por pasarle el celular a otra persona.

-Armin... -Nadie contestaba- Voy a colgar -Avisó cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de poder seguir abrazada a el colchón.

Escuchó la respiración del que estaba en el lugar de Armin. Lenta, calmada como si estuviera en una extrema paz.

- N-No cuelgues - ¿Había tartamudeado? ¿Escuchó bien? - Soy Lyss, ¿Por qué no quieres venir? - Terminó serio.

Soltó un rápido y casi ineludible "¡Voy para allá!". Prefería mil veces asistir hecha un desastre, que tener que explicarle todo luego a Lyss.

Corrió hasta el baño donde peino rápidamente sus cortos cabellos negros mientras comía una tostada y se vestía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a peinarse/vistiéndose/desayunado que no tardo más de 2 minutos en hacerlo. Escondió sus ojeras con maquillaje y se cepillo los dientes con dedicación, sin no antes haber bebido media taza de café frío de anoche. Metió todo lo necesario para sobrevivir el primer día de clases en su bolso y se apresuró a salir, no obstante no se esperaba lo que vio en la acera.

Un Ford nuevo estacionado junto a su pobre Mustang viejo. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tenía permitido estacionarse junto a su amado Mustang, no por el hecho de que lo amaba/odiaba si no porque le causaba unas incontratables ganas de comprarse otro auto, y obviamente no tenía el presupuesto para siquiera el mantenimiento de su antiguo piano de cuerda.

Se acercó, inevitablemente, al vehículo verde opaco. ¡Ja! Cualquier auto nuevo se ve horripilante con ese color... Pensó mientras el conductor abría su ventana polarizada.

- Dis... A-Ah... - Observo con curiosidad al chico de su edad que sonreía soberbio. Era hermoso. Ojos verdes, cabello marrón claro... Medalla del ejercito... ¡¿Medalla del ejercito?! _Deja de verte sorprendida. Cierra la boca, no babees..._

-Como venía diciendo -Recobró la cordura al notar que la sonrisa orgullosa de Ken solo crecía-, ¡No tienes ningún derecho a estacionarte junto a mi cachivache anaranjado! ¡Y encima presumir tu perfecta sonrisa soberbia! ¿Acaso vas por ahí luciendo tú...?

-¡Cállate y entra! -Al parecer había perdido la paciencia.

_Estúpido Ken... Estúpida poke-evolución... Mierda. Paso demasiado tiempo con Armin. _Concluyó subiendo al auto con su orgullo a medio dañar, no obstante no paro de refunfuñar pequeños "Esto podría ser casi un secuestro." mientras cruzaba los brazos y evitaba completamente la mirada acusadora de Ken.

- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? -Preguntó girando en la cuadra del instituto.

- ¿Juan? -Lanzó tragándose su propia risa.

Él frenó repentinamente a mitad de calle, haciendo que las aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza que tomó antes de salir perdieran su efecto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -Protestó alegando salir del vehículo.

- Ni se te ocurra -Sentenció trabando las puertas-. Kayla...

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Acosador! ¡Socorro, policía! ¡Me han secuestrado! -Gritó escandalosa.

Kentin cerró los ojos masajeando la cien con esmero. Suspiró, Kayla definitivamente lo ponía de los nervios cuando quería.

Ella solo sonrió, complacida por la reacción del castaño.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -Inquirió poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

- ¡Oh, vamos! El auto está impregnado con la fragancia a galletas de chocolate. Ken, esperaba más de ti.

Sonrió alegre. No obstante la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

Bajó del auto bostezando. El café la había decepcionado. Sintió una tímida mirada puesta en ella y su acompañante masculino, mas no había nadie a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo sabias que llegaría tarde? -Cuestionó entrando al desierto instituto.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres tú! Si despertaras temprano el mundo acabaría...

- La profecía de los mayas...

- Ajam.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, algo que agradeció repetidas veces. No toleraba de por si la voz de nadie y tendría que tolerar los millones de murmullos... ¡Y saludar a Castiel! Ese sería el colmo, es decir, ¿Soportar el dolor de cabeza y una riña con Castiel? No lo aguantaría, gritaría antes de que el la llamara "Gato de alcantarilla" o algo parecido.

Avanzo hasta la puerta del aula B... Kentin la miraba confuso.

- Creí que querrías pasar a saludar a Castiel...

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Castiel? -Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- ¡P-Para nada! -Se apresuró a replicar.

Kayla abrió la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos y el silencio que no duraría mucho... Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar cosas en cuanto Ken hizo su aparición, mas nadie se atrevió a hablar en voz alta debido al semblante serio del profesor Farrés. Una mirada fulminante se centro en ella. Ojos bicolor la perforaban con... ¿Odio?

Mierda. Lyssandro se veía enojado... O más serio de lo normal, era difícil distinguir sus tan expresivas caras. Castiel, a una persona de este último, reía entretenido ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Castiel en la primera clase? Armin había dejado su PSP para apreciar el espectáculo, mientras que los rostros de Violeta e Iris solo la compadecían. Por otro lado Amber se veia muy interesada en el nuevo "Ken", y estaba casi segura de que aún no estaba enterada de quien era.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?! ¿Acaso está de moda llegar tarde? -Protestó para continuar balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Señor Farrés? -Llamó Kentin intentando calmar las cosas.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Evidente mente no funciono.

Solamente arrastró a Kentin a su asiento para luego apoyarse en su pupitre. Jamás había considerado un pupitre tan jodidamente cómodo. Cerró los ojos, mas no podía dejar de ver los ojos bicolores en su mente. Posados en ella cual ave en rama de sauce. Observándola. Calmados, serenos y llenos de pasión contenida. _No despiertes. Por lo que más quieras no le prestes atención a ese constante "¡Señorita Donnoban!"._

- ¡Kayla!

- Ah, si la muerte de napoleón... -Balbuceó intentando seguir durmiendo, no obstante eso era casi imposible. Los ojos bicolores se había desvanecido y solo podía escuchar la altanera voz de Castiel.

-Déjenla. No cerro los ojos en toda la noche - Defendió la voz de Rosalya.

- ¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso? Creí que estarías con Leigh - Lyss no perdió oportunidad de opinar. _Ah, los ojos bicolores de nuevo. Estúpidos ojos bicolores._

- Pues porque... ¡Nos peleamos! ¿De acuerdo? -El chillido de Rosalya termino de despertarla. Qué bien. Adiós ojos bicolores- Peggy deja de escribir -Exigió luego fulminando a la chismosa que menos le caía bien.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, observo a la multitud a su alrededor que se encargaba de deshacerse de Peggy. Aprovechando las miradas dirigidas hacia la futura periodista, se encargó de huir sigilosamente por la puerta. Ojos bicolores. Mierda. Si había algo que le hacía perder la cabeza más que oír la voz de Lyss era ver sus estúpidos e irresistibles ojos. Estúpida genética.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -Inquirió observando cada detalle de su amargado rostro.

- ¿A mi casa? - ¡Puf! Aún quedaban 3 clases más, ese solo era el comienzo.

Repentinamente la multitud volvió a rodearla, esta vez, sin Rosalya ¿Cómo demonios se escapó de esta? No lo sabía.

- Kayla... ¿Con quién entraste? Venían muy pegaditos -Soltó Kim-. Creí que salías con Lyss.

- ¡No puedes! ¡Simplemente no te creí capaz de entrar con otro chico! ¿Me estas engañando? - Alexy intervino- Además... Tienes que presentármelo, es muy guapo...

El semblante sombrío de Lyss solo crecía. ¿Dónde se había metido el causante de tanto alboroto?

- Me preocupa mucho más lo que hiciste anoche -Hablo por fin el alvino.

- Tienes resaca -Sonrió, Castiel, victorioso- ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

Demasiadas voces, demasiadas miradas en ella. Colapsaría pronto si no encontraba un lugar en el que estar en silencio.

Observó los ojos bicolores, estos le rogaban que por favor entendieran su mensaje "Nos vemos detrás de las escaleras". Lyss movió su boca, sin embargo buscaba que leyera sus labios. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse en lo que decía con tanta tentación? Deseaba esos labios... No podía negarlo.

- ¡Podrían parar de hablar por un minuto! Si quieren respuestas, podrían preguntarle a Peggy, o tal vez dejar de ser tan jodidamente metiches.

Sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar, y aun debía poner una excusa para no mencionar que no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Lyssandro la observo, frío, mientras desaparecía lejos de su visión.

Dejen reviews, los amo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

Holo, Volví n.n Y aquí es donde presento a mi segunda protagonista :D Gracias a A-random-spirit por el review n.n Me da ánimos de seguir :D

— ¡No quiero asistir! Me niego. Mucho menos si no está Noah —Chilló Candy dejando sorda a su madre del otro lado del teléfono.

— Vamos, Candy, cariño. Muestra un poco más de motivación. Piensa, que es una maravillosa etapa. ¡Oh! Cuanto daría por volver a mis años de secundaria...

Candy Beckman colgó el teléfono. Suspiró. Su madre llegaba a ser tan terca como pacifista.

Subió a su bicicleta azul y pedaleó aún parando a preguntar direcciones para llegar al "maravilloso" instituto Sweet Amoris. No es que no hubiera ido ella misma a realizar la inscripción, es solo que suele... olvidar las cosas, en especial las direcciones de lugares.

Observó una vista diferente de la ciudad. Autos, tráfico y mucha contaminación. ¡Dios! No le gustaba para nada el ruido de los bocinados y gracias a su memoria de pez había olvidado por completo el traer su mp3.

Pensó nuevamente por qué había aceptado semejante cambio en su vida. Principalmente sus antiguos compañeros eran un asco de personas. En segundo lugar Noah se lo había recomendado, mientras que Viktor estuvo parcialmente de acuerdo. No sabía porque había ubicado lo más importante último: Su padre. Tenía en claro que él y su banda estarían de gira en la ciudad por un par de semanas. Deseaba verlo. Quería que le sonriera, que la tomara de la cintura, la alzara y se pusiera a dar gritos escandalosos de "¡Debes comer más, niña, estas esquelética!". Lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía.

Dobló en la esquina del instituto, sintiendo al fría brisa chocando contra su pelo. Estaba detrás del instituto._ Maravillosa ubicación, Candy. Sigue así. _La regaño su conciencia. Observó un Ford verde bastante nuevo que también había optado por estacionarse detrás de la escuela. Ella simplemente escondió su bicicleta sin dejar de observar a la pareja de jóvenes que salía del vehículo.

El chico —Aparentemente el conductor— era alto, sus cabellos eran castaños, pero no lo suficientemente oscuro para ser marrones. Sus ojos ¡Oh! Esas gemas verdes en las que se perdió durante unos minutos la hipnotizaban. Vestía con una camiseta negra bajo una camisa abierta, blanca. Llevaba ¿Un collar?... Parecía ser un collar del ejército... No pudo evitar imaginarse lo que escondía bajo su camiseta. No obstante la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro de desvaneció con la salida de la joven en el asiento del co-conductor, quien se quejaba insistente de la molesta luz del sol. _Ella es hermosa_... Se dijo algo deprimida. La observó detenidamente. Tenía la cabellera corta, hasta los hombros o un poco menos. Estos cortos cabellos eran de color negro, sin embargo las puntas estaban pintadas de un azul electrizante, casi tan electrizante como sus ojos. Eran grandes y azules, tan azules como las puntas de su cabello y tan anormales como su pálida piel. Tal vez, tenía un par de ojeras, pero aun así se veía bien, al menos así era para Candy. Vestía pendas negras, pareciera que se puso lo primero que encontró y se veía un tanto desaliñada en ese entonces. Camiseta negra, jean azul viejo y converse grises.

Repentinamente, los ojos azules se dirigieron a donde ella. Candy dio un salto escondiéndose detrás de la pared. Podría parecerle muy linda, sin embargo eran las clases de persona que ciertamente llegaban a intimidarla. ¿Cómo demonios pudo tener el coraje para hablar con Noah? Ella era una perfecta versión femenina del californiano.

Corrió hacia el instituto dejando a la pareja de jóvenes atrás. Cualquiera pensaría que ellos eran _novios_ o algo por el estilo, dado esto, Candy perdió todo interés en el extraño.

Al llegar se encontró con los vacíos pasillos del Sweet Amoris ¿Llego tarde? ¡¿El primer día de clases?!

— ¡Lo siento! —Gritó luego de entrar al aula b.

— ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar tarde? Y el primer día de clases... Tal vez tengamos otra Kayla este año —A continuación dijo algo casi ineludible—. Espero que sea lo contrario...

— Lo siento, había mucho tráfico.

Coloco sus cosas en un pupitre cerca de un chico tan llamativo como raro, el cual parecía un tanto decepcionado por su nueva "vecina".

— Esa no es excusa... ¿Señorita?

— Candy, Candy Beckman.

— De todas formas no debió entrar sin tocar, estamos en medio de una clase por si quería saber.

El profesor parecía molesto. Pensó en continua discutiendo, pero dado que eso no la llevaría nada prefirió observar al pelirrojo a su izquierda. Vestía de negro. Chaqueta de cuero, camiseta de alguna banda de rock, jean negro desgastado, converse negras...

—Hola —le susurró con cierto entusiasmo—. Soy Candy.

— No me digas... —Contestó en un tono bastante altanero.

— ¡No te digo! —Replicó de igual forma borrando todo rastro de soberbia en la voz del otro.

— Soy Castiel.  
><em><br>¡Buen comienzo! Hasta ahora mantuviste tu boca parcialmente cerrada.  
><em>Dijo esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza.

El profesor Farrés comenzó a tomar lista. Descubrió que el alvino a su derecha se llamaba Lyssandro y era muy distraído dado que cuando el profesor menciono su nombre una muchacha de piel morena contesto por él, seguido de darle un codazo para que dejara de estar perdido.

— ¿Kayla Donnoban? —Llamo por tercera vez Farrés.

— No vino, buen comienzo de su parte —Comenzó riendo una rubia de las primeras filas.

— Amber, ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que decir? —Inquirió Castiel cerrándole el pico a la rubia altanera.

El profesor llamó por última vez a esa Kayla. Nadie contesto.

— Espere. Señor Farrés estoy seguro de que está por venir —Defendió ¿Lyssandro?

Ambos comenzaron a discutir. Candy no presto atención, había recibido un mensaje. Observó detenidamente la pantalla de su celular.  
><strong><br>De: Arm—71**

**¡Handy! ¿No planeas jugar hoy?  
><strong>  
>Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta. No respondería si fuera su mamá o alguien así de irrelevante. Él era ese chico con el que se pasaba todas las tardes jugando Wrath of the Lich King o bien WoW como suelen llamarle. No le importaba para nada quien era en persona, sabría que se decepcionaría debido a sus altas expectativas y ella tampoco era la gamer que aparentaba ser. Estaba harta de aparentar ser cosas, ella era ella.<p>

Mando un rápido "Estoy en clase. Prometo desvelarme toda la noche para compensarlo.", no debía compensar nada, pero le intrigaba saber que respondería.  
><strong><br>De: Arm—71**

**¿En clase? ¡Yo también! pero, ¿Acaso crees que lo que dice el profesor valga más que lo que hacemos en el WoW? Vamos, no te creí tan estudiosa :c ...**

**Por cierto lo de compensarme... Soy un chico. No voy a esperar que me lo compenses jugando al WoW en la noche... hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer con la luz apagada ;)  
><strong>  
>No respondió. Desangro interiormente. ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar que ella haría... Algo así?<br>**  
>De: Arm—71<strong>

**...Como, jugar al Resident Evil :D  
><strong>  
>Tal vez debería dejar de sacar conclusiones. Arm era definitiva mente el adolecente más raro del mundo. Había oído del Resident Evil, en especial la 4 entrega. Recordaba haberla jugado en el departamento de Viktor en algún momento...<p>

La puerta se abrió desconcentrándola totalmente. Por ella entraron la pareja de jóvenes de la otra vez... Al parecer esa era la tal Kayla.

La primera clase termino y no le quedo de otra que correr con el delegado principal. Tenía mucho papeleo por hacer. Luego podría hablar con Castiel.

— Hola, Natha... —Dijo antes de ver la figura de una muchacha castaña.

— Ah, hola. Tú debes ser Candela. Soy Melody —La joven extendió su mano amablemente con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

Por alguna razón Melody, no le inspiraba confianza.

— Nathaniel tiene mucho papeleo, así que me dejo a cargo de los nuevos —Explicó.

Mierda. Había pensado en por fin poder relacionarse con alguien "Simpático" e ingenuo como Nathaniel, no obstante ¡¿Acaso todos los chicos en esta escuela desaparecen cuando más los necesitas?!

— Creo... Que me dejo tu credencial de alumno por aquí...

Reviso entre una pila de papeles y luego en una caja con más papeles sin éxito alguno. Candy iba a ofrecerle su ayuda sin embargo prefirió ver la creciente desesperación de la castaña.

—N-No pue-de ser. ¡Estaban aquí!

La puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió, mostrando a la chica de cabellos cortos y ojos azules entrando muy cómodamente, tarareando una canción.

— I got yooooou ~ Under My Skin —Cantaba antes de notar la gélida expresión en el rostro de Melody—. Tranquila, no le diré a Nathaniel que perdiste la credencial de la nueva —Sonrió victoriosa.

— ¡Tú! ¿Cómo sabes que perdí la credencial de Candy? Tú y tu pequeña pandilla de mal...

— ¡Melody! —Gritó llamando su atención. Al parecer estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

— Lo sé porque vi a Amber y a sus secuaces entrando a la sala de delegados sin permiso y no creo que haya sido solo para visitar a su hermanito. Te ayudare... Pero mi silencio tiene un precio.

Melody se masajeo la cien.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Escupió con una creciente cólera.

— Quítame la falta.

— ¡P-Pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso!

"¿Quieres que le cuente a Nathaniel que no eres responsable?" Chantaje. Kayla estaba chantajeando a la delegada... Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar. El parecido de esa joven con Noah era impresionante.

Sin pensarlo termino acompañando a Kayla por toda la escuela para buscar la bendita credencial. No le hablo. No sintió esa necesidad. Todos estaban en sus clases y el silencio abundaba. Melody les había permitido saltarse una clase con tal de buscar esa credencial.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde podría estar? —Parecía bastante sobreactuado.

Kayla extendió su brazo por encima de los casilleros, colocándose de puntitas y atrayendo algo con los dedos. Era la credencial.

— Siempre supiste que estaba ahí —Concluyó con decepción.

— ¿Qué creías? Se las quite a las secuaces de Amber. Planeaban esparcir tu foto con unos lindos bigotes. Y bueno... Mi buena acción del año, me saltee una clase, Lyss aún no me regaño... ¡Todo va perfecto!

Kayla se dirigió hacia el patio, seguida de Candy. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer y se le antojaba hablar con la extraña.

— ¿Sabes que mejoraría este día? Un bonito cigarro. ¿Quieres? —Ofreció sin notar que Candy ya giraba la cabeza en negación.

Mientras Kayla fumaba, Candy se dedicaba a observar el lugar. Y había conocido a la mayoría de las chicas. Violeta e Iris eran muy simpáticas, en el receso le mostraron la escuela. Rosalya parecía un tanto escandalosa cuando se tropezó, es decir ¡Ella se la llevó por delante! ¿Por qué debería pedir disculpas? Kim fue una de las que peores le cayó, siempre rodeada por chicos ¡Ja! No podría diferenciar la de uno. Alexy también fue muy amable, lástima que este profundamente encantado por el de los ojos verdes... le contó que tenía un gemelo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle quien era.

Su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
><strong><br>De: Arm—71**

**¡Handy! ¿Vas a ignorarme? ¿Acaso querías hacer otra cosa en la oscuridad?  
><strong>  
>— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No podría simplemente escuchar la clase y dejar de mandar mensajes? —Susurró intentando que su acompañante no la escuchara, en vano.<p>

— Mmm... Ah, dulce droga. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Arm—71?

Kayla se vio levemente perdida, sin embargo en su boca se formó una pequeña risilla diabólica.

Corrió detrás de las escaleras. Lyss la mataría si encima llegaba tarde. No tenía intención de morir, aun.

— ¡Hola, Lyss! —Gritó olvidando su dolor de cabeza.

Es una niña educada, gentil e inocente. Esperaba que Lyss la viera así... No como el monstruo que es.

— Vamos al punto...

— ¿Sabes? Aquí los iniciados vienen a anotar sus nombres y los de sus mejores amigos u parejas —Interrumpió.

Le temblaban las manos. La cabeza le empezó a doler de nuevo y lo que menos quería hacer era decir que Ken no significaba nada.

— Te notó nerviosa, ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?

Ese estúpido semblante serio la intimidaba. Y si, tenía muchas cosas que ocultar.

— Para nada —Contesto exagerando su naturalidad—. Te notó celoso ¿Me equivoco?

Sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de poner las cosas iguales. Lyss no era su padre. Debía recordarlo. Lyss era más que un amigo, pero menos que un hermano.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? No somos nada.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Era tan cruel a veces. Kayla podía llegar a sentir que le gustaba verla sufrir, a decir verdad ella odiaba esa parte de los ojos bicolor. Capaz de destrozarla por dentro si algo le disgustaba, él tenía, claramente, la receta para hacerla sufrir.

— Tienes razón —Vaciló—. No somos nada, por lo cual no me veo obligada a darte explicaciones.

Se fue. Lo dejo con palabras en la boca y en esa postura tan seria/natural suya.

Corrió hasta el club de jardinería, le gustaba el hecho de pasarse las últimas clases observando las nubes. Había ido un par de veces con Lyss, otras el simplemente la esperaba ahí... ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué debía recordarlo?

Se encontró a Kentin sentado comiendo sus típicas galletas de chocolate. Al parecer esa parte de él seguía intacta.

Se sentó a su lado. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro y le pidió que se callara. No daría explicaciones y no necesitaba palabras de aliento. Solo quería estar en silencio. Sin notarlo cayó dormida. Durante unos minutos sintió la mirada verde de dos enormes ojos.  
><em><br>Ojos verdes. Verde primavera. Llenos de vida. Alegres, preocupándose... levemente por mí.  
><em>  
>Tal vez el hecho de abrir los ojos y sentir labios ajenos sobre los propios la traumo un poco, no obstante se sintió bien. Se sintió bien corresponder el beso.<br>_  
>Pero no debo olvidar...<br>_  
>Los juguetones roces transformados en pasión...<br>_  
>... no lo voy a olvidar... ¿Qué no debía olvidar? ¿A... Quién?<br>_  
>El acaricio su cabello despeinándolo levemente, tal como... Tal como Lysandro solía hacer.<p>

¡Lyssandro!

Se despegó de los labios de Kentin. No quería sentir nada por él, no quería que la confundiera más.

— ¡Ah! L-Lo siento...

Kentin estaba levemente sonrojado mirando el suelo, Kayla quiso saber que había de interesante en el césped como para que este captara toda su atención.

Solo se perdió en la verdura de sus ojos. ¿Cómo logro...hacerla olvidar?

O.O Kentin, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Kayla es de Lyss .3.

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Los amo!


	3. Chapter 2

Verde, verde, más verde. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sabía perfectamente que estaba en un jardín... ¿El club de jardinería? ¿Cómo demonios termino allí? Quizá, después de todo, un buen GPS no le vendría mal...

Flores, pasto... Más pasto.

Terminó llegando a la blanca cerca que dividía la acera del territorio escolar. La siguió por casi todo lo que abarcaba esperando hallar una pista de cómo salir de allí... Nada.

Justo cuando creyó ser la única que estaría en el club de jardinería sin pertenecer a este -Quitando su horrible sentido de la ubicación-, pudo divisar entre los arbustos la oscura cabellera con puntas azules de la que parecía ser Kayla. Avanzó hasta ella antes de percatarse de una presencia masculina. El que la acompaño en el asiento del conductor a la entrada... El de los ojos verdes. Luego de confirmar su teoría de que eran pareja, sintió que sería un estorbo si irrumpía allí en el medio de un beso. Se resignó a buscar una salida por su cuenta.

_Tu puedes Candy, siempre te pasaba esto en el supermercado. No es nada de lo que no puedas escapar. _Se dio aliento mientras su nerviosismo sólo crecía.

Entre los enormes arbustos sintió como el aterrador silencio invadía el lugar. No es que no le gustara el silencio, solo que en esas circunstancias era bastante incómodo. Observó unos arbustos, el chocar de sus ramas ocasionó que el silencio sepulcral se viera perjudicado. No había viento.

_No te exaltes. Respira, ¡¿Qué demo- ?! _

Un arbusto pareció moverse. Cuando se calmó, observó el verde de nuevo. No eran arbustos, era pelo. Pelo verde acompañado de ojos color jade que la observaban un tanto sobresaltados.

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Te asusté? -Preguntó amablemente. Su voz era suave, le recordó la brisa en verano.

- No te preocupes... Es solo que, el silencio cuando estoy algo... Perdida, me desespera.

Él sonrió levemente, mientras la perforaba con esas gemas que tenía por ojos.

- Soy Jade.

¿Coincidencia? El haber pensado en ese color fue solo una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió, nerviosa. Él le extendía la mano... Al parecer no noto los guantes bañados en tierra que poseía.

- Candy... -A continuación él se quitó los guantes, riendo levemente por su descuido- Por cierto, ¿Por dónde regreso a la linda escuela?

El teléfono sonaba sin embargo Candy no se atrevía a contestar. Jamás había hablado por teléfono con Arm-71, pero al parecer este no desistiría hasta que no tomara la llamada.

- ... ¿Hola? -Vaciló mostrándose un tanto ansiosa.

- Hola, ¿Candy? Mmm... Tenía razón después de todo.

Era la voz de una muchacha, una chica. ¿Arm-71 tenía novia? ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar esa voz? Dejando de lado sus dudas escuchó los gritos desesperados de un chico que pedía que colgara.

- ¡Kayla deja de jugar con mi celular! -Luego de muchos gritos término por arrancarle el aparato- Lo siento, es una amiga. No hablo de más, ¿verdad?

- No... ¿Arm a qué hora te conectaras hoy?

-Ni idea, Alexy me quito el Wi-Fi y gracias a dios no encontró el PSP. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir al instituto.

-Adiós.

_Esperen... ¿Kayla conoce a Arm-71? y más importante ¿Es el Alexy de mi instituto?... Y más importante aún... ¡¿Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo?!_ Salió precipitadamente del hotel donde se encontraba. Tomó su bicicleta y fue a una velocidad bastante peligrosa hasta el instituto, sin siquiera fijarse la hora.

Naturalmente Kayla se encontraba en la entrada. Cigarrillo en mano, sonrisa irónica y bolso con el logo de "Umbrella Corporation". Al menos ahora está más "presentable". Tenía las uñas pintadas del mismo color de sus ojos, puntas del cabello y su ropa contenía accesorios con el mismo color, a pesar que el negro seguía predominando en su vestimenta. Junto a ella se encontraba Alexy, quien aparentemente la estaba obligando a soltar el cigarro. Cuando ambos la notaron, el de los cabellos azules sonrió ampliamente llamándola para que se acercase, no obstante al notar una tercera presencia entre ellos ella caminó un poco forzosamente.

Ojos azules que no la observaban a ella, cabellos negros cayendo sobre los anteriores mencionados .Tiene cierto parecido con Noah. Sostenía lo que aparentaba ser una PSP... Pusó la mirada en blanco luego de que Kayla los presentara aun sonriendo irónica. "Armin" Su nombre... No habría problema de no ser porque si quitamos el "in" obteníamos Arm... Quizá la paranoia la estaba devorando. _Sí, debe ser eso_.

- ¡Armin! ¿Podrías al menos fingir que te interesa?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de este.

- Con una condición. No vuelvas a tocar NUNCA más mi celular.

Los ojos de Candy no podrían estar más abiertos, la sorpresa la consumía... Aunque solo debía pensar un poco y no empeñarse tanto en evitar encontrarse con él.

Kayla la arrastró lejos de los gemelos que discutían acerca de esa horrible adicción de Armin. Al parecer la sonrisa irónica sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

- Sé que te gusta Armin...

El timbre sonó, salvándola de verse obligada a dar explicaciones. ¿Por qué Kayla debía meterse en sus asuntos? Era tan injusto.

Llegó la segunda hora y curiosamente le toco sentarse junto a Armin, quien al parecer estaba muy entretenido observando su celular.

_Sería raro si ahora me llegara un mensaje ha ha ha._ Se atrevió a pensar notando algo que la sobresalto demasiado.

**De: Arm-71**

**¿Qué haces? Es aburridoooo oír la fastidiosa voz del profesor D:**

Todo se volvería demasiado evidente si le respondía. Se mantendría firme y no le mensajería... Después de todo, solo debe ser su imaginación, ¿Verdad?

Kayla amaba las clases de dibujo, a pesar de que prefería dibujar por sí misma en un ambiente oscuro, no le quedaba más que rendirse ante los encantos de la luz diurna.

Observó su dibujo, curiosamente todo era en blanco y negro, a excepción de los ojos. Era un muchacho... Ojos de una combinación entre el azul y el verde. Oscuros, sin embargo aún se notaba cierto brillo. El cabello caía en línea recta cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Melena negra, hasta un poco más que la nuca. Rasgos tan finos como la punta del lápiz con el que lo dibujo. Labios delineados y casi perfectos.

- Es muy bonito, Kayla -Comentó temerosa Violeta.

Como le fastidiaba ese tono tan suave y hasta aterrado que solía tener Violeta.

- Gracias -Contestó fría.

El profesor hizo un escándalo "¡La artista de la clase!", luego de observar detenidamente su obra llegó a una conclusión bastante obvia, al menos para Kayla.

- Veo que tienes una pequeña fijación con los ojos.

No respondió. Sintió que no hacía falta, la mayoría de la clase conocía sus trabajos y su extraña forma de expresarse mediante los ojos. Mas el profesor solía llegar a ser tan distraído como Alexy.

El receso fue lo suficientemente largo como para encontrar a aquella que la estaba evitando. No quería dar explicaciones.

Los cabellos largos y rectos de Candy caían como una cascada de goma de mascar sobre su espalda. Estaba apurada, o eso parecía. No dudo en tomar uno de esos mechones tan bonitos y tirar de el hasta que la dueña de la resplandeciente melena se voltease a verla.

- Hola, ¿no? He empezado a considerar la posibilidad de que me estés evitando...

Los también rosados ojos de la muchacha la observaron. Sorprendidos, nerviosos. Candy era una chica que solía poner demasiadas excusas, al menos, así le parecía a Kayla.

- Lo siento, tengo que volver a la clase...

- Al profesor no le molestara tu ausencia -Sonrió victoriosa.

Terminaron en el baño de mujeres. Candy amarraba sus largos cabellos en dos coletas con algo de ansiedad, mientras ella encendía un cigarro, impaciente. Sabía perfectamente que "Arm-71" era el estúpido nombre que Armin le había colocado a la gran mayoría de sus cuentas, y que hablaba con una usuaria "Handy", Kayla tenía todas sus claves. Por algo la gran mayoría del tiempo solía pasarla con él... o con su "Pandilla de dementes" como le diría Melody.

- De acuerdo... Soy esa "Handy" con la que hablaste por teléfono -Se rindió mientras seguía observando su reflejo.

- ¿Error de típeo? -Cuestiono graciosa. No tenía mucha ciencia, solo había que cambiar la "C" por la "H".

- No es gracioso.

Se quedaron un largo rato hablando de lo raro que llegaba a ser Armin mientras jugaba. Una pregunta logró que por primera vez que Kayla tosiera como loca, y no precisamente por el humo del cigarrillo.

- Tú... Y Armin, ¿Fueron algo?

"Fueron" ¿Por qué consideraría el "fueron"? Quizá Candy tampoco estaba tan mal informada debajo de esa carita tan Moé. Apartó la mirada, por primera vez. Le daba nauseas el tan sólo recordarlo.

- Sí. No funciono, sin embargo seguimos teniendo una amistad tan rara como al principio.

- ¿Por qué, piensas que no funciono?

Kayla arqueó una ceja, jamás había pensado en eso. Podría haber millones de razones, no obstante solo una era la correcta. Sabía la repuesta, pero aun así prefirió mantener el "suspenso".

- ¡Bah! Las relaciones de igual a igual son aburridas y se tornan monótonas... Además, ninguno de nosotros era la clase de persona insistente, melosa y exageradamente celosa.

Por alguna razón Candy se sintió identificada. Ella era todo eso... Solo que no le enorgullece mucho. El ringtone de Christina Aguilera interrumpió la fluida charla que llevaban.

**De: Arm-71**

**¿Estas ignorándome? D: **

_¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan obvio? Podría simplemente haberme quedado sin crédito..._ Se dijo mirando la pantalla con desconfianza. Ella no se veía obligada a responder nada.

- Debe ser él -Profirió una larga calada al cigarro para continuar-. Contéstale, no parara hasta que no le respondas u le devuelvan su PSP.

Suspiró. Luego marcó con rapidez un "Lo intento" para luego apagar su celular bastante molesta. Era irritante lo insistente que llegaba a ser, sin embargo no debía olvidarse que mientras mandaba esos mensajes era "Handy" no Candy.

- Olvide presentarme, ¡Oh! ¡Qué ha sucedido con mis modales! -Exclamó apagando el cigarro por fin-. Soy Kayla.

A pesar de haber hablado más de una vez con ella, al parecer esta no solía darle demasiada importancia a los nombres.

Caminaron por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes frustrados por la evaluación sorpresa del Señor Farrés. Kayla reía, mientras que ella solo podía escuchar las quejas temerosa de la dificultad del test.

- Cálmate, Farrés lo hace muy a menudo. Suelen ser muy fáciles si prestas atención a lo que dice -Comentó aun sonriente. Parecía no afectarle para nada.

El semblante sonriente de la joven cambió instantáneamente a la llegada de un albino en su campo de visión. _Lyssandro._ Se dijo Candy para sí observando con la misma intensidad. Kayla estaba inexpresiva, con los ojos en blanco y desviando la mirada.

- ¿Recuerdas lo del carnet? -Ella asintió- Me debes una. Distrae al alvino excéntrico de allí mientras yo me escabullo.

Se sintió ofendida, antes de siquiera poder negarse los ojos agua-marina habían desaparecido. Camino hacia Lyss pensando, nerviosa, en cómo demonios lo distraería si estaba jodidamente empeñado en encontrarla.

- Hola, soy Candy -Dudó de lo que lograría con eso.

- Lyssandro, un placer -Sonrió, amablemente, mientras tomaba su mano besándola cordialmente.

Ella sólo sonrió, igual de nerviosa. Tal vez más. Un tanto sonrojada.

Observó a Lyss. Cabello blanco con puntas negras. Vestimenta, ¿Retro? Victoriana. Fracciones delicadas y sonrisa calmada. Ojos bicolores. Quizá esto último fue lo que le llamo más la atención, no obstante tenía parientes que tenían esa condición. Era guapo, no podía negarlo.

- A propósito, ¿Sabes cómo llegar al aula B? -Aprovecho para recibir indicaciones- Suelo tener un horrible sentido de ubicación, y pierdo mis cosas con frecuencia... Mi madre me tiene amenazada de que me comprara un mapa...

El solo rio de una forma muy... ¿Elegante? Ella hizo un leve puchero. ¿Cómo osaba reírse de sus penas?

- A mí me pasa lo mismo. Solo que mi hermano me prometió comprarme un GPS.

Ahora ella reía mientras era guiada hacia lo que sería el aula B. Claro que puso el haberse perdido como excusa, sin embargo no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Se sentó nuevamente junto a Lyss luego de susurrarle "_Entonces, algún día podríamos perdernos juntos_". No se percató de una mirada fulminante sino hasta que observo las primeras filas. Mechas agua-marina.

Su celular la distrajo, nuevamente. Recordó prenderlo para encontrase con 19 mensajes nuevos. 18 de los cuales eran de Arm-71. El último y más reciente era de un número desconocido. Abrió ese con curiosidad.

**De: Número Desconocido.**

**Soy Kayla. Medio como que te gusto distraer a Lyss, ¿no? ¿Debería agradecerte? ¡¿O tal vez golpearte por haberlo traído a la única clase opcional que compartimos?!**

**Tengo que hablar contigo sobre ARMIN, nos vemos a la salida.**

Agendo el número como "Bipolar", para luego enfocarse en la clase. ¿Por qué debía saber que ella estaba en esa clase? ¿O que no debía llevarlo allí? ¿Y acaso creía que por tratarse de Armin ella iría corriendo a la salida para "charlar"? Si se trataba de lo último... No se equivocaba.

El timbre anuncio la libertad de los estudiantes, quienes intentaban salir todos a la vez por la misma puerta.

Terminaron en una heladería. Kayla parecía muy seria, hasta que probó su helado de frutilla, ahora estaba sumamente alegre. Pensó por unos momentos en lo indefensa que parecía con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

- En fin, si te gusta Armin, ¿Por qué aun no le has hablado?

Recordó, casi penosa, como Iris le comentaba su exagerada obsesión por el de los ojos azules.

- Iris está enamorada de él.

- ¡Ni siquiera se ha dignado a hablarle!

- Las amigas van por encima de los chicos -Afirmó orgullosa.

- Eso es solo una excusa. No logré deshacerme de Alexy para que me vengas con eso.

Discutieron unos minutos más, mientras Kayla terminaba con su helado y su apariencia levemente inofensiva se esfumaba. De la nada y con una sonrisa bastante altanera, se acercó el principal tema de la discusión; Armin.

- Dije que no quería que me siguieras -Protestó terminando su helado y poniéndose de pie.

- De hecho, vine a hablar con la nueva.

Sintió como se le paraba el corazón durante unos momentos, ¿Para qué querría hablar con ella? Tomó a Kayla de su campera, no quería que se fuera. No quería que la dejara sola, no con él.

Ella se zafó de su agarre marchando casi ofendida.

Armin le clavó la mirada, sonriente. Al parecer, le gustaba la tensión.

- Desde que te vi, hoy en la mañana, me pareciste muy interesante...

No quería oír lo que seguía, sin embargo se había perdido en sus ojos azules.

¡Hola! Vengo a responder todas sus incógnitas (?) Sin dar demasiado spoiler xD Sí, mi amado Lyss y Kayla fueron pareja una vez y fue serio o eso creo, pero con la llegada de Armin la relación se rompió :') Estúpido Armin (?

¡Dejen reviews con todas las interrogantes que se les presenten!


	4. Chapter 3

- Hay un rumor... Acerca de ti y el nuevo, ¿Es eso cierto? -Cuestionó risueño el pelirrojo.

- Depende de qué clase de rumor sea -Respondió con cierta arrogancia.

La sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo se desvaneció con la llegada del alvino... Este, parecía estresado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? No eres del tipo que atrae rumores falsos.

La mirada bicolor la puso un poco nerviosa, parecía listo para desafiarla.

Kayla se masajeo la cien, exhausta. Estaba harta de sus estúpidas dudas. Lyssandro era pasado y jamás se atrevería a volverse a caer con la misma piedra. Todo había acabado de una forma apresurada, pero ese "No somos nada" la colocó en una posición entre rogarle o saltar lejos del camino por donde transitaba Lyss, sin embargo no estaba completamente segura de lo serio que había sido Lyss con esa discusión, mas no lo perdonaría, no así de fácil.

- No somos nada, Lyss. No deberías de preocuparte por mí -Sonrió, altanera.

Los ojos bicolor se abrieron mostrando sorpresa.

"Tenemos que hablar" Eso había pronunciado minutos antes de que Kayla le diera la espalda, no obstante con eso sólo logro que la joven deseara evitarlo.

El sonido de Lady Gaga irrumpió el silencio de la clase ¿Cómo había olvidado de poner su celular en silencioso? Mataría al que logro que Farrés la sacara de la clase.

**De: El idiota adicto a Zelda.**

**Hola~ ¿Me extrañaste? Me sacaron de la clase D: Quiero compañía~**

_Juro golpearte fuertemente en el rostro, Armin_. Se dijo marchando a la puerta del aula B.

Mientras caminaba observó a Castiel en el patio charlando con Lyss. Camino más rápido, la habían sacado de clase y Lyss se pondría aún más insoportable... Si es que eso era posible.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Kentin... Podría ir a molestarlo. No obstante ir con el idiota que la confunde no era una de sus mejores ideas. Se resignó con Armin. No había mejor plan que ir con el hermano de Alexy... Esperen, si lo había.

- Voy a matarte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya ni me saludas? -Protestó extendiendo sus brazos esperando una afectuosa respuesta, sólo consiguiendo que le extendiera el dedo del medio.

Algo se prendió en Kayla, recordó la conversación con Candy... Si, la chica nueva. Armin le debía un favor... Sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Recuerdas las olimpiadas del año pasado? -El asintió, penoso. Había perdido la estúpida apuesta que propuso Alexy... Ese día le empezó a deber demasiados favores al demonio que podía llegar a ser Kayla - Ya sé cómo vas a terminar de pagármelo...

Descansaba en su pupitre a la quinta hora cuando su celular vibró. Molesta, lo tomó sorprendiéndose por lo que vio a continuación.

Observó su celular con incredulidad.

**De: Galleta de chocolate.**

**Buenos días ~ **

**¿Ya lo pensaste? No quiero tener que secuestrarte para tener una cita contigo...**

Ahora abrió el otro mensaje esperando que fuera de cualquiera menos de...

**De: El alvino excéntrico.**

**¿Aún no has cambiado mi alias? ¡Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así! Pero yendo al punto, ¿Me has estado evitando? Me ofendes. Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre "nosotros".**

Quizá deba cambiar su número...

¿Había leído bien? Había colocado comillas en su nosotros... Lyss era una persona un tanto histérica.

¡Fantástico! Ahora se vería obligada a tomar una decisión, ¡Y no le gustaba tomar decisiones! En especial cuando alguien salía herido u ofendido al tomarla. _Estúpido Kentin, quien te dijo que vinieras a seducirme tan vil-mente._

Cerró los ojos, dejaría la decisión en manos de su conciencia... Si es que tenía conciencia, claro. Ojos grandes, perfectos en todos los sentidos. Estos la miraban con alegría. Estaban felices, como si sonrieran con la mirada. El color de estos era tan visible como hermoso, eran de un dulce color...

- ¡Kayla! -Gritó Alexy sin notar que la de cabellos cortos lo mataría por irrumpir tan bruscamente en su rara forma de decidir- ¡¿Qué es esa apuesta de mi hermano?! No puedo creer que seas así...

- ¡Cállate! Tu hermano me debía más dinero del que poseería en toda su vida, así que lo veo justo.

Los ojos de Alexy la desafiaban, enfadados. Estaba furioso, Kayla sabía lo celoso que solía ponerse con las novias de su hermano y esta le obligaba a salir con una extraña ¡Sólo buscaba provocarle!

- Deja de verme así me darás migraña. Además, creí que Candy te caía bien...

- Si, bien para una amiga, ¡No para mi cuñada! Sigue siendo una completa extraña.

- Si me permiten interferir... -Interrumpió Armin sonriendo debido a la discusión.

- ¡Cállate! -Gritaron al unísono haciendo caso omiso al joven que ahora jugaba, ofendido, con su PSP.

Terminada la larga discusión se decidió que Armin haría lo que quisiera, pero si decidía no salir con Candy aun le debería 3.000 dólares a Kayla, sin contar el cargo por la tardanza...

Cerró los ojos nuevamente sentándose en una banca en el patio. Ojos grandes y... ¡Agh! No funcionaba, esa interrupción había hecho que su conciencia se ofendiera y se largara... Tal vez estaba exagerando. Encendió un cigarro y dejo que todo se decida al azar.

Tiro una moneda. Si salía cara iría a la cita con Ken, si salía cruz seria decapitada por Lyss... Era un poco masoquista por el solo hecho de ponerlo como opción.

Sonrió, hoy no sería castigada. Iría, sin pensarlo dos veces, con Ken.

La campana sonó liberándola de esa prisión llamada escuela. Solo faltaba un año más para que se graduara y entrara en una universidad de artes... Solo 332 días... No lo lograría, no llegaría a fin de año en una pieza. Con su suerte, esperaba terminarlo con la lógica de su parte...

Habló con Candy sobre Armin minutos antes de que este las interrumpiera con su sonrisa altanera. Al parecer, había aceptado la apuesta.

Kentin la sorprendió con una radiante sonrisa cuando ya se había alejado completamente de la rosada. Le hubiera encantado ver su rostro ante la repentina petición, pero ni modo, no se puede tenerlo todo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas - profirió un rápido puchero marchando junto con el risueño castaño.

_¿U-una feria?_ Tragó saliva, de pequeña siempre procuraba ir a esos eventos. Tenía recuerdos hermosos de carruseles antiguos con su hermana y padres... Momentos... En los que fue feliz.

Sin pensarlo sonrió, ante el recuerdo de la risa de su padre. Lo extrañaba, mas no por eso lo había perdonado. Recordó a su difunta madre... Su semblante se volvió serio ante el recuerdo de aquella noche. Apretó el puño.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Inquirió preocupado el castaño.

Desvió su mirada al suelo, mintiendo horriblemente.

- Nada.

El bullicio, mezclado con las risas infantiles de los niños que correteaban escapando de sus padres le trajo demasiados recuerdos. Si no paraban pronto, se quebraría.

Se sentaron en una de las sillas de un café cerca de la feria, donde el bullicio apenas era casi ineludible.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? -Pregunto sonriente, escondiendo el nerviosismo.

Kayla no quería responder. Quería regresar a casa, donde estaba sola. Donde podría llorar sin que nadie la escuchara, sin causar preocupaciones excesivas... sin ver gente desconocida.

_No. Kentin es muy lindo conmigo... No voy a arruinarlo, no hoy. No lo lastimes._

- Vamos a caminar por ahí...

- ¿A... caminar por ahí? -Parecía no comprender.

- ¡Sí! -Se sorprendió por el entusiasmo puesto-. Digo, sí. Caminemos y si vemos algo interesante comenzamos con eso.

Sonrió dándole ánimos. No quería arruinarlo, en verdad odiaba ser tan... amargada.

Pusieron en marcha el plan. Lo primero que encontraron fue una linda montaña rusa. Kayla no dudo en subir en esa cosa, amaba las alturas. Gritó como nunca antes había gritado, en parte por el juego, en parte por su estrés. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al punto más alto de la montaña, quizá fue un impulso, pero sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de su acompañante. Lo hizo, logrando que este se sonrojara y riera orgulloso.

Caminaron entre los puestos atestados de gente. Comieron algodón de azúcar, mientras Kayla parecía soltarse cada vez un poco más.

Terminaron en un juego. Había que tirar todas las botellas y te daban un premio... Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fue el peluche. Era un peluche mediano, de un conejo, un conejo negro. Tenía un adorable moño rosa y un parche en el mismo color. Quizá le recordó el muñeco con el que solía dormir todas las noches, tal vez... eso fue lo último que necesitaba para quebrarse.

Kentin notó como observaba el peluche, sonriente.

- ¿Lo quieres?

Kayla aparto la mirada, avergonzada.

- N-No.

Jamás fue la clase de chica que pedía cosas... sin embargo.

El castaño se acercó al dueño de aquel juego. Decidido a obtener el peluche, lanzo la primera bola.

_No lo lograra..._

Erró. No se dio por vencido.

Segunda bola, cada vez más cerca.

_Es imposible ganar estos juegos... No debiste haber pedido nada. Se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

Tercera bola y la botella se estrelló contra el suelo.

Kayla aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, imaginando lo peor.

- ¡Abre los ojos! -Exclamó alegre.

Frente a ella, el adorable peluche que tanto deseo. Abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Tomó el conejo que Kentin le ofrecía, sonrojada. Abrazo fuertemente aquel peluche que le trajo tantos recuerdos para luego, y aun algo avergonzada susurrara un leve "Gracias" que Ken tomo como una victoria.

Se acercaron a un puesto de comida rápida, el estómago le gruñía, al parecer el algodón de azúcar no le hizo mucho efecto... Teniendo en cuenta que mientras se deleitaba con lo rosado que era imaginó la larga cabellera rosada de Candy.

Tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa, Kentin quería empezar a hablar, pero tal vez no sabía como comenzar una charla.

- ¿Te divertiste en el ejército? Aun no me dijiste por qué tu padre te mando allí... –Mencionó colocando el conejo junto a ella.

- Me alegra que te guste el peluche.

- No cambies de tema -Hizo un lindo puchero.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¡Pero acabamos de sentarnos! -Protestó antes de empezar a caminar.

_¿El laberinto de espejos? Estas cosas me aterran..._Pensó mientras era arrastrada involuntariamente allí.

Él suspiro observando, serio, su reflejo. Se giró hacia Kayla, quien permanecía inmóvil frente a uno de los muchos espejos.

- Quería venir aquí porque... lo considero un lugar más privado...

- ¿Acaso quieres asesinarme? -Interrumpió seria.

- No...

- ¿Violarme u obligarme a hacer cosas perversas?

- ¡No! Es sólo que... Quería responder tu otra pregunta, siento que no debería de esconder el por qué me fui al ejército.

- ¿Lo estabas escondiendo? -Inquirió abrazando su peluche.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando entré al Sweet Amoris? Castiel solía golpearme por puro gusto y... Tú me defendías. El día en que Amber y sus amigas intentaron robarme...

- Lo hicieron... -Corrigió- Aun me debes los 20 dólares.

- El punto es que tú las pusiste en su lugar. Fuiste mi única amiga, la única que gamas se preocupó por mi apariencia o le molesto lo insistente que fuera. Y el día en que mi padre me dio a elegir si quería quedarme en el Sweet Amoris o ir al ejército por 2 años, elegí el ejército... porque, quería cambiar para poder protegerte, para poder enamorarte... y regrese para reclamarte.

Se perdió en la verdura de sus ojos. Eran como hojas de roble en primavera... tan hermosos.

El aprovecho para acercarse cada vez más a sus labios, besando estos con ternura. Quería transmitirle sus sentimientos mediante el contacto físico. Tomo sus manos para separar su boca de la de Kayla. Emocionado, termino por fin con su discurso.

-Eres especial para mí, Kayla.

Anonadada Kayla soltó el peluche... Jamás había pensado que Kentin tuviera esos sentimientos... Esa intención. No, ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Que jamás se haya hecho cargo es otra cosa, en ese entonces lo consideraba sólo un amigo... Nada más.

- E-Eso fue p-por qué Amber no me cae bien y lo de Castiel...

Su palabrerío fue interrumpido por los labios del castaño, quienes se encargaban de acaparar todo su mundo.

Al contrario que la vez anterior, ahora él se controló menos. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Mientras las lenguas de ambos tenían una batalla por el control. Ken quería, desesperadamente explorar la boca de la muchacha, que sólo respondía al beso sin tener la completa certeza de que no se arrepentiría luego.

Siguió extendiendo el momento sin dejar de sentir la mano de su acompañante recorrer su espalda.

Se sentía feliz... Sorprendida, pero feliz. El roce de los labios de Ken le causaba sensaciones extrañas en todo el cuerpo. Una extrema alegría, tal vez. No obstante, su mente seguía queriendo sacarla de ese hermoso momento.

**Le harás daño...**

_No._

**Lo corromperás...**

_No._

**Recuerda a quien perteneces...**

_No._

**... Quien te maneja como un títere...**

_¡No! Lyss ya no existe, no voy a volver con el..._

**Lo harás... Por pura costumbre.**

_No... Voy a estar con Ken... Porque, él me hace bien..._

Se sentía aún más feliz. Había logrado ganarle a esa estúpida voz en su cabeza... Todo gracias a Ken. Vio la sonrisa del castaño al abrir los ojos. Eso logró que pensara por primera vez, que había tomado una buena decisión.

Volvió a la realidad, evitando pensar en Ken, sabía que si lo hacía se sonrojaría y no se lo permitiría... Mas el abrazar fuertemente el peluche azabache no fue un problema.

Subió muy cansada las escaleras del edificio donde se alojaba. El ascensor no funcionaba, de nuevo. Eran escalones altos y desgastados... tal como todo en ese edificio. Las barandas ya no servían, y empezaba a pensar que lo único decente allí era la planta donde ella vivía.

Abrió la puerta soltando un largo suspiro. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que seguía; Café, música, siesta, pizza.

Siguió su rutina a la perfección. Café, música... La puerta sonó ¿Quién tocara a esta hora? La señora Dickens en busca de azúcar, probablemente. En su camino hacia la puerta se tropezó con Miles, el peluche que le regalo Lyssandro para su cumpleaños. Lo observó con cierto rencor durante algunos segundos.

Lo lanzó lejos... No quería pensar en él. En su lugar, colocó a Jaén el bonito conejo de Ken.

Le sonrió a este último mientras continuaba a atender la puerta, un tanto fastidiada. Se sorprendió al abrirla, pero su reacción fue bastante natural...

He aquí mis respuestas:

1. La relación fue larga, eso de un año probablemente (?)

2. Kayla empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con Armin, eso no quitaba que ella siguiera perdidamente enamorada de Lyss pero él estaba cada vez más distante y ella se empezó a sentir rara con Armin (?) Entonces Lyss acabo con su relación y Kayla empezó a salir con el gamer.

3. Probablemente, probablemente.

Personalmente amo el KaylaxLyss mucho más que el KentinxKayla, siento que Lyss se comporta mal con Kayla porque no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos y cree que esa es la forma de hacer que ella cambie, antes no era así con ella... Pero desde que terminaron y ella empezó a fumar Lyss tuvo que volverse más... Maduro.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen reviews y desde ya aviso que desde los siguientes capítulos posiblemente me tarde más ya que aun no los empece a escribir :B


End file.
